


Marvelous Marvels

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Standing Around, Talking About It, Teasing Marvel Writers, bedroom eyes, pure ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was discovered a long time ago that there is a lot of standing around and talking mixed with bedroom eyes going on in the Marvel Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way meant to be serious. It was a brief silly jaunt into teasing the Marvel comics about their writing habits.

There was nothing worse after six hours of fighting super-charged aliens to come back to safety and have Captain America lecture for three hours on how close he was to disbanding the Young Avengers.

Again.

Teddy sighed, reaching up to rub his temples. The Avengers had been standing around talking, seriously about punishing the Young Avengers. Only they stand around and talk about things almost every single time something happens. Now that Teddy thought about it, there was very little actual fighting. There was just a lot of standing. And a lot of talking. He didn’t honestly think they were ever actually going to do anything.

They seemed far more content standing around and talking.

His hand dropped to the side and he looked over at Billy. The high powered teenager was giving Eli a rather strange look. There was only one way to explain it. Billy was giving Eli bedroom eyes. That half-lidded, seductive, I-want-you-now expression that normal people only gave to intimate partners.

Teddy was pretty sure that he was Billy’s intimate partner. But then again, when he stopped to think about it, Billy was always giving that expression.

Like, last week, he distinctly remembered watching Billy get thrown into the wall and pulling himself up from the rubble with an expression that begged the nearest person to fuck him back into the stones. And then even that morning, he had stepped into the bathroom only for Billy to glance at him from the mirror just demanding that he get pinned to the counter and fucked into last night.

Another sigh escaped him. Slowly, he looked back at Captain America.

No such luck. They were still standing around and talking. Did they ever run out of things to say? Speaking of which, what were they talking about now? How long did it take to seal the fates of super-powered teenagers?

He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise him if the King of the Universe came down and slapped Steve into a wall. It would be a glorious break in monotony. But then, if he thought about it, the Avengers would spend only a moment to stare before they went right back into talking.

And Billy would give everyone his bedroom eyes.

Teddy would have to talk to him about that. While he adored the expression, it was meant for the bedroom.


End file.
